Ogres in Arrendale
by Major144
Summary: Princess Fiona and her family go to Arrendale to discuss trading with their kingdoms. A bunch of craziness happens.
1. Chapter 1

Ogres in Arrendale

Chapter 1 Diplomatic Journey

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The kingdom of Far Far Away was in the process of becoming trading partners with the kingdom of Arrendale. To secure this partnership and become better friends with the rulers of Arrendale, Princess Fiona, along with her husband Shrek were sent out as emissaries for the kingdom of Far Far Away. The rulers of Arrendale were great fans of magical creatures, so they would enjoy the ogre princess and her husband. Fiona also brought along her three children, some servants, and a few of the family's closes friends for the trip. The group loaded up onto a large ship and headed out to Arrendale. It would certainly be an interesting trip.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Ogres in Arrendale

Chapter 2 Expecting Company

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At Arrendale, Elsa and Anna were preparing for the arrival of the Far Far Away emissaries. Anna was currently looking at a story book that told her the story of Shrek and Fiona. The book showed a picture of a human Fiona and then it showed a picture of her as a ogress standing next to Shrek. They were certainly different from regular royalty and they didn't care to much about manners. This made Anna feel at ease and she was looking forward to meeting the couple.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Ogres in Arrendale

Chapter 3 Greeting Party

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The ship from Far Far Away arrived in Arrendale and Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey got off of it. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were sent out from the palace to greet the emissaries. Olaf starred at the ogres in awe as his little cloud hovered above his head.

"Whoa you two are green and you have horn ears." Said Olaf.

Shrek got annoyed and punched Olaf's head off.

"I'm ok!" Said Olaf's head as it landed on the ground and his body went to pick it up.

"Freaky! A talking snowman!" Said Donkey.

Kristoff was surprised Donkey could talk, but this gave him an idea. He whispered something in Sven's ear and the reindeer nodded his head and began to move his mouth.

"Hello there I am Sven."

Donkey starred at Sven amazed, but he failed to see Kristoff covering his own mouth with one of his hands. Kristoff was using his voice to make it look like Sven was talking.

"You can talk?" Asked Donkey as he looked at Sven.

"Nope, but I can." Said Kristoff as he removed his hand from his mouth.

Everybody, but Donkey got a good laugh from the truck, before they started heading towards the palace.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Loose

Ogres in Arrendale

Chapter 4 Getting Loose

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The group made it to the castle where they were greeted by Elsa. The guys then decided to go explore the kingdom. Elsa had some royal duties to attend to, so Anna hung out with Fiona. The ogress decided to teach Anna some kung fu moves and after a little practice they hung out in the kitchen to have a little drink. Anna sipped some water and burped.

"Bbbbbbbuuuurrrrrpppp!"

"Excuse me!" Said Anna.

"Oh that was nothing. Better out then in. Let me show you how it's done." Said Fiona as she drank some water.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppp!"

"Ok...let me try." Said Anna as she drank some more water.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrpppppp!"

"Ha! Your a natural." Said Fiona as she clapped her hands in approval.

"Are you two having a burp contest?" Asked Elsa as she walked into the kitchen.

In response Fiona and Anna both drank some water and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

"Alright let's see how you like this." Said Elsa as she grabbed some water, drank it, and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

Fiona and Anna starred at Elsa in amazement and then they called for her. Elsa smiled with satisfaction and bowed. The guys returned and after discussing trade deals everything was set. The emissaries boarded their ship and said farewell to the princess as they set sail and headed back home happy with their journey.

The End.


End file.
